Switching circuits constituted by a high-side switch and a low-side switch are widely used as output circuits that drive inductive loads. Additionally, for example, in DC-to-DC converters using this type of switching circuit, development of high-current is necessary; and needs to reduce ON-resistance of the switching element by refining the semiconductor process and protect the switching element are growing.